Meet the Den-O!
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: #Update Chapter 4! Perburuan pun dimulai! Sementara Hichigo berhasil ngalahin Imajin di Area 1, Mugetsu ketemu sama seseorang yang sangat misterius! Penasaran? Let's Check it Out! Warning : Cross-Over, AU, Kegajean Mutlak, Kegaringan Extra, No Flame n Don't Like Don't Read! Lama update soalnya selera humor mode off
1. Chapter 1

_**Meet the Den-O! Ch.1**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Nee! Yokatta! Kore wa watashi no daini no kurosuoba desu yo~!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke langit*

Ichi : "Cross-over lagi?! Ama apaan lagi nih?!"

Ryuuta : "Nee, ini bukan sama sesama anime loh~! Tapi ama tokusatsu! Yakni... Kamen Rider Den-O!"

Hichi : "Ryuuta, sapa aja yang lo undang?"

Ryuuta : "Masih kalian ber-4 kok! Tambahan paling Ryoutarou, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros sama Sieg!"

Mugen : "Busyet dah! Banyak-banyak amat!"

TenZan : "Haah... Namanya juga cross-over, Mugetsu!"

Ryou : "Nee, Ryuuta-chan! Arigatou udah ngundang kita ber-6!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Douitashimashite, Ryoutarou-san!"

Momo : "Woy, Ryuuta! kenapa tuh angsa gila juga ikut-ikutan?" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Sieg*

Sieg : "gapapa donk! Dasar broken peach!"

Momo : "apa lo bilang?! Ulang lagi!"

Ura : "haduuh, jangan pada berantem dong! Ini di fict orang! Ya nggak, Kin-chan?"

Kin : *ngorok*

Ryuu : "Hwaa~! Kin-chan tidur lagi! Hehehe..." *keplak-keplakin pala Kin*

All except Den-O chara : *sweatdrop*

Ryuuta : *tetep sweatdrop* "...Nee, baiklah, silahkan dibaca chapter 1 dari cross-over Meet the Den-O! Ini!"

_**Meet the Den-O!**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa**_

_**Pairing : Kagak Ada Pair!**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite kubo**_

_**Kamen Rider Series Shotaro Ishinomori**_

_**TOEI Production Co. Ltd**_

_**Warning : AU, Cross-Over, Kegajean Mutlak, Kegaringan Extra, OOC, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 1 : Time-Passing Train**_

_**~Denliner~**_

"Hei, Kuma! Jangan tidur mulu! Sekali-kali lo olahraga kek! Badan gede kaya gitu juga!" Pekik seorang(?) Imajin warna merah a.k.a Momotaros sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Imajin kuning a.k.a Kintaros yang lagi asik bobo di kursi. Sementara penghuni(?) Kereta DenLiner yang lainnya cuma nge-sweatdrop ria ngeliat tingkah koplak ke-2 imajin ntu

"Biarin aja, Senpai! Dia yang gendut kenapa Senpai yang repot sih?" Kata Imajin biru a.k.a Urataros pake gaya n logatnya yang khas

"...Iya juga ya. Kok jadi gue yang repot sendiri?" Bales Momotaros sambil garuk-garukin palanya. Terus tiba-tiba sebuah(?) Imajin warna ungu a.k.a Ryuutaros ngekeplakin palanya Momotaros make palu balonnya

"Haah, Baka Momo! Momotaros 'kan dari sebelum nenek moyang(?)-nya Ryoutarou lahir emang udah boke(blo'on)!" Ledek Ryuutaros yang sukses bikin Momotaros ngamuk-ngamukan

"Apa lo bilang, Kodo? Lo mao macem-macem ama gue, ya?! Rasain nih bogem mentah dari gue!" Ambek Momotaros sambil berusaha nonjok Ryuutaros. Tapi karna Ryuutaros hobinya nge-break dance, jadinya dia bisa ngehindarin bogemannya Momotaros (apa hubungannya?)

"Yee, gak kena! Gak kena! Wee!" Ledek Ryuutaros lagi yang sukses bikin Momotaros makin naik panggung(?)! Eh, maksudnya naek darah!

"Kurang asem lo ya!" Geram Momotaros yang udah nonjok kesana-kemari. Hasilnya, Denliner pun gujlak-gajluk(?) N gak kekeontrol!

"Nee, Momotaros! Ryuutaros! Yameru! Keretanya jadi oleng, nih!" Peringat seorang cowok berambut hitam sebahu sekaligus sang kontrak dan sang Den-O a.k.a Nogami Ryoutarou sambil berusaha misahin 2 imajin ntu. Dan Denliner pun oleng gak tentu arah n memasuki portal waktu!

_**~Lapangan Karakura, 15 Juli 2007. 4.38 AM~**_

"Haah, gue bosen nih!" Dengus seorang remaja berambut duren oren a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo *dikeplak Ichigo* sambil nidurin badannya di rerumputan

"Emangnya lo doang yang bosen?! Gue juga bosen tau, Baka no Orenji-iro Dorian!" Sewot seorang remaja yang juga berambut duren putih a.k.a Shirosaki Hichigo *dilindes Hichi* sambil ikutan tiduran di rerumputan

"Nee, sesama Dorian gak usah saling ngejek kali!" Timpal seorang remaja cebol berambut hitam acak-acakan a.k.a Tensa Zangetsu *diinjek TenZan* yang sukses dapet death-glare dari duos dorian ntu *dipanggang Hichi n Ichi*

"Woy, udah, udah! Gak usah berantem! Cuma masalah sepele aja diributin!" Lerai seorang remaja berambut hitam sepinggang a.k.a Shiba Mugetsu sambil ngulurin tangannya kaya wasit tinju *dibejek Mugen*. Terus ke-4 remaja ntu pun kembali tiduran di lapangan yang masih sepi ntu

"Haah, lari pagi-nya gak nge-hits! Coba gituh kalo ada kereta tiba-tiba ngelewat di lapangan ini! 'Kan bisa tuh gue lomba lari bareng tuh kereta!" Kata Hichigo yang kayanya udah kena virus iklan Pop Mie. N kata-katanya ntu sukses bikin sohib-sohibnya pada ngakak abies!

"Buaahahahaa~! Lomba lari ama kereta mata lo peang! Lari lo kaya siput narik beton juga! Lagian mana ada kereta ngelewatin nih lapangan tiba-tiba?" Ngakak Ichigo sambil gugulingan(?) Di rerumputan. Sementara Hichigo gak ngepeduliin ejekan Ichigo n nutup matanya

Tapi tiba-tiba secara samar dia ngedenger suara kaya klakson yang cukup unik di sebelah kanannya. Begitu dia ngeliat ke arah kanannya. Dia samar-samar (perasaan daritadi samar mulu! Rabun ya lo, Hichi?) Ngeliat kereta dari kejauhan. 'Ah, paling mata gue doang yang gak beres!' Batin Hichigo. Tapi, makin lama klakson ntu makin nyaring n kereta ntu juga makin deket. Hichigo pun beranjak duduk n noel temen-temennya

"Woe, Minna!" Kata Hichigo. "Lo inget 'kan perumpamaan gue yang kata kereta ngelewatin lapangan ini?"

"Ya, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Zangetsu

"...Keretanya beneran dateng tuh!" Kata Hichigo sambil nge-sweatdrop n nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kereta ntu. N begitu ke-3 sohibnya ngelirik ke arah yang sama kaya Hichigo, mereka juga beranjak duduk n cengo

"Hee, ntu beneran kereta?!" Heboh Ichigo

"Oia, Minna. Kalian gak nyelametin diri nih?" Tanya Mugetsu

"Emang kenapa?" Kepo balik Zangetsu

"Soalnya..." Gugup Mugetsu. "TUH KERETA ARAHNYA KESINI, BAKA! LO SEMUA MAO ANCUR DILINDES NTU KERETA?!" Tereak Mugetsu sambil narikin 3 sohibnya yang koplak ntu. Dan untunglah, mereka ber-4 berhasil nyelametin diri dan kereta misterius ntu pun berenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Ke-kenapa nih kereta bisa ada disini?!" Kepo Ichigo. Terus tiba-tiba ekor matanya Zangetsu (kok, jadi ke si Zangetsu sih?) Nangkep sebuah pintu yang kebuka secara otomatis. Terus dari pintu ntu keluarlah 2 Imajin a.k.a Momotaros n Ryuutaros dengan cara yang cukup elit(?), yakni gugulingan langsung ke rerumputan

"Gue gak bakal maafin lo, Baka Kodomo!" Kata Momotaros sambil ngeplak-ngeplakin palanya Ryuutaros yang juga ngeplakin pala Momotaros pake palu balonnya

"Aduh, aduh! Sakit! Dasar Baka Momo! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Bales Ryuutaros yang tetep gugulingan bareng Momotaros. Sementara 4 remaja koplak tadi cuma nge-sweatdrop ria ngeliat tingkah 2 makhluk aneh bin hidup(?) Ntu. Terus dari pintu yang sama keluarlah Ryoutarou sama seorang anak kecil a.k.a Kohana lari-lari ngejar 2 Imajin ntu

"Nee, Momotaros! Ryuutaros! Berhenti!" Teriak Ryoutarou. Terus 2 imajin lainnya atou Urataros n Kintaros pun ikut-ikutan dalam 'drama pengejaran' ini

"...Orang-orang yang aneh..." Kata Mugetsu sambil tetep nge-sweatdrop ria. Terus tiba-tiba mereka ngeliat kalo si Ryoutarou n Kohana emang berhasil nge-hentiin 2 imajin yang tadi gugulingan ntu, tapi... Seperti biasa, Ryoutarou yang fisiknya lemah langsung pingsan di tempat dengan elit(?)-nya, yakni pala kejedug, bokong nonggeng *dikeplak Ryou*

"O-oi! Daijoubu ka? Oi!" Panik Ichigo DKK sambil buru-buru nyamperin Ryoutarou. Terus Ryoutarou yang dikeruminin pun sadar gak sadar n samar-samar ngeliat 4 remaja koplak ntu.

"He-hee, kalian, kalian siapa?"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta~! Chapter 1 finnii~sh!"

Ryou : *sweatdrop* "...posisi pingsan gue kok gak indah banget sih?

Ryuuta : "gak tau tuh!"

Momo : "Hoe, Ryuuta! Kok gue guling-gulingannya ama dia, sih?"

Ryuu : "Nee, Nee! Momotaros manggil gue?"

Momo : "BUKAN LO! TAPI AUTHOR KEBO NTU!"

All except Den-O Chara : *sweatdrop*

Ichi : "Nee, Ryuuta! Kok, nama lo sama kaya hollow ungu ntu?" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Ryuutaros*

Ryuuta : "heheh, 'kan gue emang ngambil nama dari dia! Udah diijinin kok! Nee, Ryuutaros-kun?"

Ryuu : "Nee? Emang lo siapa ya?"

Ryuuta : *nodongin Yukiiro no Niji* "Nee, Ryuutaros-KUN?"

Ryuu : *muka pucet mode on* "N-nee! S-sou desu yo!"

Ura : *sweatdrop*

Kin : *tetep ngorok*

Sieg : *tetep minum teh*

Hichi : "...Haah, sadist-nya si Ryuuta balik lagi!"

Mugen : "...fict ini jadi makin aneh aja! Okeylah, silahkan RnR n sarannya buat fict Cross-over abal ini ya! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk dengan sopan*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meet the Den-O! Ch.2**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, yokatta minna-san! Chapter 2 wa koko ni da yo~!"

Hichi : "Ryuuta! Ripiu tuh! Bales gih! Nih, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Gomen udah bikin Tasya-chan nunggu lama! Soalnya lagi gak ada ide + selera humorku lagi mode off nih! Demo, thanks for review, ya! Okay, happy enjoying this cross-over fiction!"

Ryou : *sweatdrop* "...Etto, Ryuuta-chan. Chapter ini ngebahas apa?"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Ryoutarou-san! Oia, chapter ini ngebahas tentang 4 orang koplak ntu tuh, yang cengo pas masuk ke DenLiner. Dan juga satu kejutan yang bener-bener mengejutkan dari Owner! Heheh..."

Hichi : "Owner? Maksud lo si Ichigo?"

Ryuuta : "Bukan, Boke no Jiki! Tapi Owner-nya DenLiner!" *gaplok Hichi make sendal*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...Etto, Ryuuta. Daripada lo ngecoblak gak jelas gituh mending langsung aja ke fict-nya. Ya nggak Minna?"

Ichi : *nonton TV sambil ngupil*

TenZan : *ngasah pedang*

Hichi : *tepar gara-gara digaplok*

Ryuu : *denger musik di headphone*

Kin : *ngorok*

Ura : *nge-gombalin Naomi*

Momo : *olahraga sendiri*

Sieg : *makan bareng Owner*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...ya udah lah. Daripada nih sesi makin gaje aja, silahkan dibaca chapter 2 dari Meet the Den-O! ini~!"

_**Meet the Den-O!**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa**_

_**Pairing : Kagak Ada Pair!**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach - Tite kubo**_

_**Kamen Rider Series - Shotaro Ishinomori**_

_**TOEI Production Co. Ltd**_

_**Warning : AU, Cross-Over, Kegajean Mutlak, Kegaringan Extra, OOC, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Chosen Four**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"...Orang-orang yang aneh..." Kata Mugetsu sambil tetep nge-sweatdrop ria. Terus tiba-tiba mereka ngeliat kalo si Ryoutarou n Kohana emang berhasil nge-hentiin 2 imajin yang tadi gugulingan ntu, tapi... Seperti biasa, Ryoutarou yang fisiknya lemah langsung pingsan di tempat dengan elit(?)-nya, yakni pala kejedug, bokong nonggeng *dikeplak Ryou*

"O-oi! Daijoubu ka? Oi!" Panik Ichigo DKK sambil buru-buru nyamperin Ryoutarou. Terus Ryoutarou yang dikeruminin pun sadar gak sadar n samar-samar ngeliat 4 remaja koplak ntu.

"He-hee, kalian, kalian siapa?"

"Ntu gak penting! Ayo, kita bakal gotongin(?) lo ke kereta aneh ntu!" Kata Ichigo. Terus mereka ber-4 pun nge-gotong royong bawa si Ryoutarou ke dalem kereta n naro(?) Ryoutarou di kantin. Terus tiba-tiba si Ichigo ngegubrak(?) gara-gara ditabrak ama seorang wanita berambut highlight pink sekaligus koki DenLiner a.k.a Naomi

"Hee, Ryoutarou pingsan lagi ya?!" Panik Naomi sambil (gak nyadar) nyenggol Ichigo nyampe nonggeng. Terus dia pun nyelimutin Ryoutarou make selimut. "Hwaa~! kalian yang ngegotong Ryoutarou kesini ya? Arigatou gozaimasu! Maaf udah ngerepotin!" Ucap Naomi sambil ngebungkukin diri

"E-eh, i-iya. Sa-sama-sama Onee-san!" Gugup Mugetsu sambil nge-sweatdrop n ngebungkuk balik. Terus tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kantin dateng seorang pria ngebawa-bawa tongkat yang hobinya makan nasgor a.k.a Owner. Dan kedatengan Owner ntu sukses bikin 4 remaja koplak ntu kaget setengah idup(?)! Eh, maksudnya setengah mati!

"Siapa kalian? Kalian punya tiket kagak?" Tanya si Owner sambil duduk di meja-nya

"Ma-maaf, maksud anda apa ya, Ojii-san?" Tanya Zangetsu. Tapi begitu si Owner ngeliat muka mereka ber-4, dia langsung ngejungkel ke belakang pake muka kaget!

"Haah! Ka-kalian... Kalian..." Gugup Owner sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke 4 remaja ntu. "Kalian... Kalian adalah remaja yang ditakdirkan oleh waktu buat nge-bantu Den-o!" Hebohnya. Tapi argumennya tadi malah dibales make nganga-an dan tatapan aneh dari 4 remaja ntu

"...Haah?" Heran Hichigo sambil nganga n tetep sweatdrop. Terus tiba-tiba Kohana + 4 imajin kesayangan(?) Ryoutarou ntu dateng dari pintu masuk

"Jadi bener mereka ini 'The Chosen Four', Owner?" Tanya Kohana

"Benar sekali, Hana-kun. Aku bisa mengenalinya, karna kepala stasiun telah mengirim foto-foto mereka melalui Facebook(?)-ku." Kata Owner sambil ngotak-ngatikin tab(?)-nya. "Dan juga," lanjutnya. "Karna fisik Ryoutarou-kun semakin lemah dan juga para Imajin yang semakin kuat, maka kepala stasiun telah memberitahuku bahwa masih ada 4 remaja 'Titik Unik' yang bisa ngebantu Den-O, yaitu kalian. Kalou boleh, saya mau tau siapa nama kalian semua? Mulai dari yang kaya porselen ntu tuh!"

"Sa-saya Shirosaki Hichigo. Umur 18 kurang 2 minggu, kelas 12 IPA 1 di SMU Karakura."

"Saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Umur 18 lebih 1 hari(?), kelas 12 IPS 7 SMU Karakura."

"Saya Shiba Mugetsu. 2 hari lagi umur saya 19, kelas 12 IPA 1 sama kaya Hichigo."

"Dan saya Tensa Zangetsu. Umur saya 18 kurang 7 bulan, kelas 12 IPS 4 SMU Karakura."

Dan begitu selesei ngenalin diri, si Owner langsung ngodok-ngodokin(?) Kantongnya n ngeluarin 4 'Pass' warna biru, kuning, ungu, dan putih

"Peraturan di DenLiner ini adalah siapapun yang punya tiket atou pass boleh ikut. Tapi karna kalian ber-4 gak punya dua-duanya, saya akan menyerahkan Pass ini secara cuma-cuma, tapi..." Potong Owner. "Mereka-lah yang nentuin kalian dapet Pass warna apa."

Terus di belakang mereka muncul Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, n satu Imajin angsa warna putih a.k.a Sieg yang lagi merhatiin mereka

"...hm, kau imut juga Zangetsu-chan. Gue pilih dia!" Kata Urataros sambil ngerasukin Zangetsu n Zangetsu pun berubah drastis! Matanya emang gak berubah, tapi dia jadi pake kacamata n punya hairline warna biru di bagian belakang rambutnya. "Aku ambil Pass dan Belt biru ini ya, Owner." Kata Zangetsu yang dirasukin Urataros yang sukses bikin Ichigo, Hichigo n Mugetsu nge-jawdrop ria

"Yosh! Kalo gue... Hm, kau cukup menarik, rambut oren! Gue pilih dia!" Kata Kintaros sambil ngerasukin Ichigo. Dan gantilah penampilan Ichigo jadi kaya Rurouni Kenshin, tapi bedanya rambutnya jabrik kaya duren, warnanya oren ber-hairline kuning n irisnya juga jadi warna kuning. "Yosh! Gue ambil Pass n Belt kuning ini ya, Owner!" Pamit Ichi-Kin (biar singkat) sambil duduk di kursi dan detik berikutnya dia udah ngorok di sana. (Bener-bener tukang tidur sejati... -_-")

"Hwaa! Giliran gue ya? Hm, yang mana ya?" Bingung Ryuutaros sambil naro telunjuk di atas bibir (emang Ryuutaros punya bibir gituh?). "Haa! Lo cukup menarik, Shiroi! Gue ngerasukin lo ya? Gue gak butuh jawaban lo~!" Riang Ryuutaros sambil ngerasukin Hichigo. Dan gantilah penampilan Hichigo jadi kaya anak 'Break Dance'. Dengan topi yang penuh ama coretan airbrush warna merah n ungu juga bluetooth headphone di leher serta hairline panjang kriwel-kriwel kaya mi warna ungu di poni, dan gak lupa irisnya juga berubah jadi warna ungu. "Heheh, gue ambil Pass n Belt ungu ini ya! Gue gak butuh jawaban lo!" Riang Hichi-Ryuu yang langsung minggat gak tau kemana

"...jadi tinggal lo doank nih?" Tanya Sieg sambil nunjuk ke arah Mugetsu

"Haah, lo nunggu apa lagi? Cepet rasukin gue kaya temen-temen lo yang lain ntu!" Pasrah Mugetsu. Dan seudah dirasukin Sieg, penampilannya ganti jadi lebih berwibawa dengan syal putih asli dari bulu angsa, rambutnya diiket kuda n punya hairline warna putih yang cukup banyak n ada sepasang (item-putih) yang nge-gantung sedada, dan iris Mugetsu pun ganti jadi warna abu-abu.

"Baiklah, Owner. Sekarang aku ambil Pass dan Belt putih ini ya!" Kata Mugen-Sieg. Terus Kohana pun ngedeketin Naomi n ngebisik-bisik bareng.

"...gue punya perasaan kalo 4 Titik Unik yang nolongin kita ini gak bakal beda jauh sama Momotaros-tachi. Gimana menurut lo, Naomi?" Bisik Kohana

"Hm, iya juga sih. Mereka itu lebih keliatan kaya grup sirkus(?) Daripada Titik Unik!" Kata Naomi. Terus tiba-tiba muncul bohlam menyala(?) Di atas kepalanya Naomi. "Nee, Hana-san. Gimana kalo..." Naomi pun ngebisikin idenya n Kohana cuma cecengiran ngedengernya. "Gimana?"

"Bagus tuh! Ayo kita coba!" Cengir Kohana. Terus dia ngeluarin toa(?) dari bawah stand-nya Naomi n tarik nafas. "WOY, PARA IMAJIN! LO SEMUA PADA KELUAR DULU DARI KONTRAK! KALO KAGAK, GUE HAJAR KALIAN SATU-SATU!"

Dan teriakan toa Kohana sukses bikin para Imajin langsung keluar dari badan 4 Titik Unik ntu. Ada yang nonggeng (Ura), yang ngejungkel (Kin), Yang jungkir balik (Ryuu), malah ada yang sukses nyium dinding DenLiner (Sieg)

"...Pala gue puyeng!" Kata Hichigo sambil megangin palanya n secara gak sengaja duduk di pangkuan(?)-nya Zangetsu

"Ugyaa~! Hichigo! Lo mau bikin gue tambah pejret(?) Ya?!" Pekik Zangetsu. Spontan Hichigo pun buru-buru bangun n noleh ke arah Zangetsu

"Hee, gomen Zangetsu! Gue kira gak ada orang disitu! Abisnya lo kecil banget sih!" Kata Hichigo setengah ngeledek yang sukses munculin 4 garis bentuk siku-siku di jidatnya Zangetsu

"Apa lo bilang?! Ngomong sekali lagi, Boke no Shiroi-Iro Dorian!" Ambek Zangetsu sampe-sampe nyemburin hujan lokal ke muka Hichigo. Yang disemburin pun gak terima dan balik nyemburin muka-nya Zangetsu

"Heh, Cebol! Gue tuh udah minta maap baek-baek! Kok lo malah tambah sewot sih?! Ngajak duel lo?!" Tantang Hichigo

"Sapa takut?!" Dan akhirnya mereka ber-2 pun jambak-jambakan(?) Di tempat dan sukses bikin penghuni lainnya termasuk para Imajin nge-sweatdrop ria

"...Hoe, ini di kereta orang! Jangan rusuh napa!" Interrupt Ichigo sambil berusaha misahin mereka. Tapi bukannya misahin, dia malah ikut-ikutan berantem gara-gara idungnya dikeplak ama Zangetsu.

"Hoe! Lo tuh pada ngapain sih?!" Bentak Mugetsu

"Diem lo! Dasar kuntil-bapak!" Bales mereka ber-3 kompakan n spontam bikin Mugetsu ikutan naek pitam

"Lo pada mau macem-macem ama gue?! Ayo! Sapa takut!" Tantang Mugetsu n akhirnya ke-4-nya kelibat dalem aksi jambak-jambakan rambut (lagi)

"...Nee, Ryoutarou! Lo yakin bisa kerjasama ama mereka?" Bisik Kohana pake tatapan gue-masih-gak-percaya-ke-mereka. Yang ditanya pun cuma nganggukin palanya sambil senyum

"Um! Walou orangnya pada doyan rusuh, gue yakin kok bisa kerjasama bareng mereka!" Jawab Ryoutarou. Sementara Naomi ama Ryuutaros malah asik nyemangatin 4 Titik Unik ntu buat lanjutin jambak-jambakannya mereka. Kohana pun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haah, partner kaya gini lagi. Cape deh~!" Gumam Kohana pelan sambil ngeplakin pelan jidatnya

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Nee, Minna! Chapter 2 finnii~sh!"

Ichi : "Apa?! Gue dirasukin ama sumo jaman Edo?! Gak elit amat!"

TenZan : "gue dirasukinnya ama si raja gombal(?) Ntu? OOC banget!"

Hichi : "Gue dirasukin ama anak kecil!"

Mugen : "...gue dirasukin ama angsa yang ngaku-ngaku jadi pangeran."

Ryuuta : "napa nih?! Pada kagak setuju ya?!" *ngeluarin Yukiiro no Niji* "yang gak setuju, gue botakin lo pake ini biar kinclong kaya si Ikkaku!"

Bleach Chara : "Hwaaa~! Ampuuun!" *ngibrit gak tau kemana*

Momo : *cengo*

Ura : *jentik-jentikin jari* "Senpai? Senpai kenapa?"

Kin : *ngorok (lagi)*

Ryuu : *ngegambar Airi Onee-san*

Ryou : *sweatdrop* "...ya udah deh. Sankyuu udah baca fict cross-over ini! Oia, ada yang minat review, Minna?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meet The Den-O! Ch.3**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 3 is heere~!"

Hichi : "...perasaan gue gak enak deh!"

Ryuuta : "hee? Kenapa? Yo wis lah! Siapa yang mau bacain ripiu hayoo!"

Mugen : "gue! Nih, dari Tasya-chan buat Ryuu, Ura, sama Hichi!"

Ryuu : "Nee, Nee! Arigatou, Tasya-chan!"

Ura : "Haah... Gue gak sebejat itu kali..."

Hichi : "hmph... Iya sih, enaknya dirasukin dia tuh gue jadi bisa ngendaliin orang sesuka hati. Tapi gue gak sudi kalo ntar dia macem-macem ama badan gue!"

Ryuuta : "Idiih~... Dikira apaan tuh! Oh ya, buat pertanyaannya Tasya-chan di Atarashii Ruumumeito no Higeki tentang KakaoTalk, ini akunnya Ryuuta : Ryuuta_Keboo45. Add ya!"

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "and next, dari Mugetsu's Lebayest(?) Fangirl a.k.a Uchiha Yue!"

Ryuuta : "hehehe, Fict gue gitu loh..." *dijitak rame-rame*

TenZan : "and next, from Guest a.k.a Kato!"

Ryuuta : "hehehe, iya Kato-san, ini udah apdet kok! Gomen nee kalo kelamaan..."

Kin : *baru bangun seudah tidur 2 chapter* "hm! Gue ada dimana ini?"

All except Kin : *nge-gubrak ria*

Ryuuta : "Itta-tta-tta! Baiklah, silahkan dibaca chapter 3 Meet the Den-O! Ini!"

_**Meet the Den-O!**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa**_

_**Pairing : Kagak Ada Pair!**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach - Tite kubo**_

_**Kamen Rider Series - Shotaro Ishinomori**_

_**TOEI Production Co. Ltd**_

_**Warning : AU, Cross-Over, Kegajean Mutlak, Kegaringan Extra, OOC, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jikan no Tabi ga Hajimaru!**_

.

.

.

"...Nee, Ryoutarou! Lo yakin bisa kerjasama ama mereka?" Bisik Kohana pake tatapan gue-masih-gak-percaya-ke-mereka. Yang ditanya pun cuma nganggukin palanya sambil senyum

"Um! Walou orangnya pada doyan rusuh, gue yakin kok bisa kerjasama bareng mereka!" Jawab Ryoutarou. Sementara Naomi ama Ryuutaros malah asik nyemangatin 4 Titik Unik ntu buat lanjutin jambak-jambakannya mereka. Kohana pun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haah, partner kaya gini lagi. Cape deh~!" Gumam Kohana pelan sambil ngeplakin pelan jidatnya

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, 4 Titik Unik ntu udah baikan gara-gara dikasih death-glare ama Owner. Sekarang mereka lagi pada minum sirop dengan warna Imajin masing-masing

"...Sirop anggur, ya? Gue lebih suka cocopandan..." Gumam Hichigo sambil minum sirop itu, dan tiba-tiba aja Ryuutaros ngekeplakin palanya Hichigo nyampe-nyampe dia keselek!

"Shiroi-chan~!"

"Bhuk! Uhuk, uhuk! Bokee!" Geram Hichigo. Ryuutaros cuman nyengir n langsung duduk di sebrang Hichigo yang lagi ngedumel sendiri

"...Batuk, pak Haji? Minum B*y*on!" Usul Ryuutaros dengan OOC-nya sambil nyerahin botol gede warna ijo yang dikenal dengan nama B*y*on. Spontan Hichigo kaget n ngekeplakin ntu botol ampe jatoh

"Baka! Lo niatnya mo nolongin gue apa ngebunuh gue sih?!" Ambek Hichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Ryuutaros

"Dua-duanya! Hihi..." Cengir Ryuutaros sambil nge-peace ria yang sukses bikin Hichigo tepar mendadak

"Nee, Ryuuta. Gak baik ngerjain orang nyampe dia pingsan!" Peringat Urataros pake gaya khasnya sambil ngeliatin Hichigo

"Lagian sih, gue 'kan cuma mau ngeliatin gambar gue buat dia! Nih, liat sendiri!" Timpal Ryuutaros sambil ngeliatin gambar bikinannya dimana Hichigo di pinggir, Ryuutaros ditengah, terus Airi onee-chan(loh?) Di sebelah Ryuutaros

"Kok, ada Onee-chan?" Tanya Momotaros yang ikut-ikutan nyamperin Urataros

"Terserah gue donk! Dasar baka!" Ledek Momotaros yang sukses bikin keributan (lagi) di kereta. Tapi cuman sebentar soalnya Momotaros keburu dapet bogem mentah dari Kohana. Sementara Ichigo, Zangetsu, Mugetsu dan Ryoutarou(loh?) Lagi ngopi bareng-bareng sambil ngerumpi

"...Gue mimpi apaan ya semalem? Nyampe-nyampe ada di kereta gaje ini?" Curhat Ichigo sambil megangin palanya

"Gak tau gue juga! Kalo seinget gue sih, gue ngimpi kalo gue dikejar-kejar Tsunami!" Bales Zangetsu sambil berusaha ngingetin apa yang ada di mimpinya tadi malem

"Berarti kamu cocok donk ama Urataros! Soalnya 'kan Urataros itu kura-kura laut!" Kata Ryoutarou sambil megang pundaknya Zangetsu

"Kalo gue, gue inget banget soalnya gue mimpi dikejar-kejar ama soang ngamuk! Kaya di iklan P*p M*e itu!" Kata Mugetsu sambil ngelipet tangannya

"Sieg itu soang, Mugetsu-san!" Kata Ryoutarou yang sukses bikin Sieg yang lagi ada di toilet bersin-bersin

.

Toilet

.

"HUAATSYII!" Bersin Sieg yang lagi duduk dengan elitnya di toilet. "Kayanya ada yang ngomongin gue deh! Secara, seorang pangeran kaya gue 'kan selalu jadi buah bibir para gadis!" Ucapnya PeDe sambil tetep duduk di WC

.

Kantin

.

"Oh ya, Ryoutarou-san. Gue mo nanya, Kintaros itu... Etto, dia Imajin tipe apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang sukses dapet keplakan dari Zangetsu di sebelahnya

"Lo kira HP kali ada tipenya!" Ambek Zangetsu yang sukses bikin Ryoutarou ketawa canggung sambil nge-sweatdrop bareng Mugetsu

"Ehehe... Kintaros itu tipe Imajin sumo-beruang dari zaman Edo, Ichigo-san. Jadi pantes kalo penampilanmu seperti Rurouni Kenshin jika dirasukinya!"

"Kita, SAMPAAA~I!" Tereak Naomi make toa yang kencengnya udah nyamain alarm bencana Tsunami, yang sukses bikin Hichigo yang tadinya tepar pun langsung bangun.

"Nah, silahkan keluar! Kata Owner, ada Imajin terdeteksi disini! Selamat jalan~!" Kata Naomi sambil dadah-dadahan. Terus ke-5 Titik Unik kita beserta imajinnya itu langsung turun dari kereta. Dan kereta pun langsung pergi ngilang gak tau kemana

"Keretanya ngilang?!" Kaget Ichigo

"Iya" jawab Ryoutarou

"Ntar kita pulangnya gimana?!" Heboh Zangetsu

"Tar juga balik lagi! Ayo! Kita harus nyari Imajin jahat itu disini!" Kata Ryoutarou buru-buru

"Tunggu dulu!" Interrupt Mugetsu. "Gue ada pertanyaan nih!"

"Pertanyaan apaan?" Bingung Hichigo

"Gue mo nanya, Imajin itu apa ya?"

GUBRAAAK!

"Haah, ya udahlah daripada lama ayo kita kesana! Tuh, ke kota ntu tuh! Momotaros, tolong ya!" Kata Ryoutarou dan Momotaros pun langsung ngerasuk ke badan Ryoutarou

"Ore, Sanjou!" Tereak Ryou-Momo pake gaya khasnya. "Woy, kalian semua! Cepet rasukin kontrak lo!"

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, ke-4 imajin laennya langsung ngerasukin kontrak

"Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Kata Zan-Ura pake gaya khasnya

"Ore no tsuyosa ni omae ga naita!" Kata Ichi-Kin sambil muterin dagunya

"Heheh, Taosukedo ii yo ne? Kotae wa kiitenai!" Riang Hichi-Ryuu sambil nari-nari gak jelas n nunjuk-nunjuk gak tau ke siapa *ditendang Hichi-Ryuu*

"Koorin, man o jishite..." Gumam Mugen-Sieg pelan sambil ngebungkukin diri

"Ayo, tunggu apalagi?! Ayo ma- HWAAA~!" Teriak Ryou-Momo karna pas dia lari, dia gak nyadar ada turunan di bawahnya, dan sekarang Ryou-momo sukses kepeleset n meluncur di turunan itu pake posisi tengkurep kaya pinguin. *dibogem Ryou-Momo*

"Hwaa~! Kayanya seru tuh! Momotaros! Tungguin gue! YIIHAA~!" Girang Hichi-Ryuu yang ngikutin gaya seluncurannya Ryou-Momo sambil puputeran. "Kame-chan! Kuma-chan! Ayo cobain! Seru loh~!"

"Hm! Ayo, Kame!" Ajak Ichi-Kin sambil gaetin pundaknya Zan-Ura.

"A-apa?! HWAAA~!" Teriak Zan-Ura karna dia udah ketarik duluan ama Ichi-Kin. Mugen-Sieg cuma bisa megangin jidatnya n ngegeleng-gelengin palanya.

"Haah... Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" Gumam Sieg pelan

.

.

.

"HWAA- aduh!" Ringis Ryou-Momo. Karna mendarat pake posisi pala-dulu-baru-pantat. "Ah, turunan sia-!"

GUBRAK!

"YATTA~!" Teriak Hichi-Ryuu yang gak nyadar kalo dia mendarat tepat di atas badannya Ryou-Momo. "Hwaa! Jalanannya empuk ya!"

"Ku-kurang asem lo..." Gerutu Ryou-Momo sambil ngepalin tangannya

"Hwaa! Ada Momota-!"

GUBRAAK!

BRUAK!

"Hm! Teryata ini cukup menyenangkan juga!" Kata Ichi-Kin sambil muterin dagunya (lagi)

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryuuta sama Senpai kemana ya?" Heran Zan-Ura sambil celingak-celinguk tanpa sadar kalo yang diomonginnya lagi kekelepekan dibawahnya karna sesak napas

"Ka-Kame-chaa~n! Kuma-chaa~n! Sesaa~k!" Rintih Hichi-Ryuu pake suara kaya tikus kejempet pintu. Maklum, dia 'kan ditindih sama Ichi-Kin yang beratnya lebih dari 100kg!

"H-Hee? Ryuuta?! Senpai?!" Kaget Zan-Ura

"Cepet turun baka! Lo mau bikin gue sama Ryoutarou pejret?!" Ambek Ryou-Momo. Seudah Ichi-Kin sama Zan-Ura bangun, Hichi-Ryuu sama Ryou-Momo ngeregangin badannya

"Nee, Kame-chan! Tori-san kemana?" Tanya Hichi-Ryuu pake gaya kekanak-kanakannya.

"Gue disini!" Kata Mugen-Sieg yang lagi nurunin tangga dengan tenangnya. "Kalian semua pada bego, ya! Orang ada tangga disitu malah sosorodotan gak jelas gituh!"

"Apa lo bilang?!" Kesel Momotaros. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ngurungin niat sucinya buat ngebogem Mugen-Sieg karna ngedenger suaranya Ryoutarou

'Nee, Momotaros. Biar gak rusuh, gimana kalo kalian ke DenLiner dulu? Nanti kalo Imajinnya ketemu, gue panggil deh!' Kata Ryoutarou

"A-apa?! Haah, baiklah! Woy, semuanya! Kita balik dulu ke DenLiner! Ini perintah Ryoutarou!"

"Haah? Kok gitu?! Hm... Baiklah kalo ini perintahnya Ryoutarou..." Protes Hichi-Ryuu dan detik berikutnya 5 Imajin itu udah keluar dari badan 5 Titik Unik itu.

"...Pala gue puyeng lagi!" Rintih Hichigo sambil kekeleyengan n megangin jidatnya

"Lo masih mending puyeng, Hichigo-san! Kalo gue yang dirasukin Ryuutaros, Gue bakalan pingsan selama beberapa jam loh!" Kata Ryoutarou sambil megangin punggungnya Hichigo

"Hoe, Ryoutarou-san! Ini di kota mana sih?!" Tanya Ichigo. Terus tiba-tiba dateng seorang remaja rambut coklat yang cukup tinggi sama seorang(?) Imajin yang gayanya kaya ninja.

"Nogami?! Ngapain lo disini?!" Tanya si rambut coklat sekaligus sang Zeronos a.k.a Sakurai Yuuto

"Yu-Yuuto?!" Kaget Ryoutarou. "Etto, kita disuruh Owner buat ngeburu Imajin di kota ini!"

"Oh..." Bales Yuuto nge-oh ria. "Ngomong-ngomong, lo manggil grup sirkus?"

"Hee, maksud lo Yuuto?"

"Tuh yang di belakang lo siapa?" Tunjuk Yuuto ke 4 Titik Unik di belakang Ryoutarou yang sukses bikin Ichigo esmosi(?) gara-gara dibilang 'grup sirkus'

"Apa lo bilang?! Gak kenal juga udah maen ngejek!" Ambek Ichigo yang bikin ke-3 temennya itu nahan badannya

"...Etto, mereka ini 4 'Titik Unik' kiriman Kepala Stasiun. Gue juga gak begitu ngerti, tapi..."

"Oh, bala bantuan?" Potong Yuuto. "Ya udah. Gue tadi ngedeteksi ada 6 Imajin berkeliaran di sekitar pusat kota itu. Gimana kalo kita mencar?" Usul Yuuto

"Hee? Boleh juga tuh!" Setuju Mugetsu

"Ya udah, masing-masing megang walkie-talkie ini ya!" Kata Yuuto sambil nyerahin walkie-talkie ke semua yang ada disitu. "Baiklah! Perburuan dimulai!"

"YOSH!"

Mereka pun berpencar, lalu dari belakang semak, muncul seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah yang (kayanya) daritadi ngintipin mereka

"Haah, siapa sih mereka? Hm... Ikutin ah~..." Gumamnya pelan sambil ikutan lari ke pusat kota

.

.

.

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryuuta : "Hooray, Minna! Chapter 3 Finnii~sh!"

Mugen : "untung gue gak ikutan meluncur!"

Sieg : "berterima-kasihlah, Mugen Tsuki!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...Mugen, Tsuki?"

Hichi : "Ryuuta! Gue kok childish kaya gitu sih?!"

Ryuu : "heheh, 'kan gue-nya juga childish!" *nge-peace (lagi)*

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "...kalo lo sih, bukan childish, tapi autis!"

Ryuu : "hwaa~! Shiroi-chan jahat! Awas lo ya!" *ngeluarin Ryuuvolver*

Hichi : *jawdrop, terus ngacir*

All except Hichi n Ryuu : *sweatdrop*

Ura : "Haah, anak putih itu berani macem-macem sama Ryuuta sih! Baiklah, silahkan review dan sarannya buat fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meet the Den-O!**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa**_

_**Pairing : Kagak Ada Pair!**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach - Tite kubo**_

_**Kamen Rider Series - Shotaro Ishinomori**_

_**TOEI Production Co. Ltd**_

_**Warning : AU, Cross-Over, Kegajean Mutlak, Kegaringan Extra, OOC, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 4 : Misterious Girl**_

.

.

.

"...Etto, mereka ini 4 'Titik Unik' kiriman Kepala Stasiun. Gue juga gak begitu ngerti, tapi..."

"Oh, bala bantuan?" Potong Yuuto. "Ya udah. Gue tadi ngedeteksi ada 6 Imajin berkeliaran di sekitar pusat kota itu. Gimana kalo kita mencar?" Usul Yuuto

"Hee? Boleh juga tuh!" Setuju Mugetsu

"Ya udah, masing-masing megang walkie-talkie ini ya!" Kata Yuuto sambil nyerahin walkie-talkie ke semua yang ada disitu. "Baiklah! Perburuan dimulai!"

"YOSH!"

Mereka pun berpencar, lalu dari belakang semak, muncul seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah yang (kayanya) daritadi ngintipin mereka

"Haah, siapa sih mereka? Hm... Ikutin ah~..." Gumamnya pelan sambil ikutan lari ke pusat kota

.

.

-Hichi-Ryuu's Area-

.

.

Hichigo yang ditugasin keliling di Area 1 lagi lari-lari gak jelas karna ngejar sebuah Imajin tokek belang(?) Yang gak sengaja dia temuin lagi nemplok di jendela Pet Shop khusus tokek

"Woy! Elo Ima- apalah itu jangan lari lo ya!" Teriak Hichigo sambil kejar-kejaran ala pilem India sama Imajin itu. Sementara Hichigo terus kejar-kejaran kaya video clip-nya band P*terp*n yang 'm*ngh*p*s j*jkmu', Ryuutaros yang cape nungguin mulu di DenLiner pun kesal dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Uuh! Shiroi-chan! Lo jalannya lambat amat sih?! Kapan gue beraksinyaa?!" Rengek Ryuutaros sambil ngehentakin kakinya berkali-kali ke lantai. Dan rengekan Ryuutaros itu sukses bikin Hichigo kaget karna ada yang suara tapi gak ada orangnya

"Huwee! Siapa yang ngomong ke gue tadi?!"

"Ini gue! Ryuutaros! Gue 'kan kehubung sama elo, baka no Shiroi-chan!" Kesel Ryuutaros

"O-oh, Ryuutaros toh! Tunggu sebentar! Gue panggil ntar kalo tuh tokek belang ca-!"

"Kelamaan! Pokonya gue bakal ngerasukin lo sekarang! Gue gak butuh jawaban lo!" Potong Ryuutaros yang seenak jidat langsung ngerasukin Hichigo, dan sekarang berubahlah sang Albino itu menjadi Hichi-Ryuu!

"Heheh! Udah lama nih gue gak beraksi!" Cengir Hichi-Ryuu sambil ngerem mendadak. Terus dia loncat ke depan Imajin tokek itu dan ngejentikkin jarinya sehingga muncullah rombongan break dance yang gak tau dateng darimana ngurungin tuh Imajin tokek belang lengkap dengan lagu Climax Jump Hiphop Version yang juga gak tau siapa yang nyetelnya

"Baa! Akhirnya ketangkep juga! Kamu nakal ya, Yamori-chan!" Girang Hichi-Ryuu sambil masang Belt dan ngambil Pass. Terus dia nge-scan Pass itu ke Belt dan muncul suara sistem yang ngomong 'Gun Form!'

"Henshin!"

Dan dalam seketika, Hichi-Ryuu pun berubah jadi Den-O Gun Form dan nari-nari gak jelas sambil nunjuk ke Imajin tokek itu dan mulai berdendanglah lagu Double-Action Gun Form. "Taose yo? Kotae wa kittenai!"

"Den-O? Kok orangnya beda?" Tanya si Imajin tokek ntu sambil ngeluarin cambuknya dan langsung nyerang Hichi-Ryuu. Tapi dengan cepet dia ngerakit Gun-nya dan nembak Imajin tokek ntu secepet kilat sehingga Imajin tokek ntu kewalahan dan langsung kabur

"Waah! Ureshii na! Yamori-chaan! Tungguin gue! Gue gak butuh jawaban lo!"

WUUSH!

"Baa!" Girang Hichi-Ryuu yang udah ada di depan si tokek belang sambil nge-scan Pass-nya sehingga terdengar suara 'Full Charge!'. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah aliran listrik berwarna ungu yang berkumpul di Gun-nya. Imajin tokek itu pun ketakutan dan nemplok di satu pohon dan...

"BANG!"

DUAAAR!

Imajin tokek itu pun meledak bareng pohon yang dia templokin. Hichi-Ryuu pun ngebuka Belt-nya sehingga sekarang dia jadi Hichigo-Form(?) Lagi

"Heheh, udah lama gue gak keluar. Nyari angin ah~!"

.

.

.

-Mugen-Sieg's Area-

.

.

"Jadi kau lawanku?" Sombong Mugetsu sambil pasang kuda-kuda dan ngeluarin Belt-nya

"Haah? Lo kamen rider baru ya?" Kepo sesosok Imajin berwujud Zebra yang Mugetsu temu lagi nyiksa penjual es krim gara-gara dikacangin waktu dia beli es krim

"...Sieg, giliranmu!" Bisik Mugetsu seraya dia memasang Belt-nya dan men-scan Pass di depan Belt. "...Henshin..."

WING FORM!

Dan berubahlah Mugetsu jadi Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form yang nyebabin bulu-bulu unggas yang gak tau muncul darimana betebaran ke seluruh arah dan tiba-tiba aja kesetel lagu Double-Action Wing Form yang juga gak tau siapa yang nyetel

"Koorin, Man wo Jishite!" Seru Mugen-Sieg sambil ngangkat tangannya

"Haah?! Jadi elo Den-O?! Kok lebih aneh dari Form-Form yang gue liat di internet?" Kaget si Imajin zebra yang malah bikin Mugen-Sieg ngambek!

"Apa lo bilang?! Imajin rendahan kayak elo gak pantes nyebut gue aneh! Kepala lo terlalu tinggi!"

Pertamanya si Imajin bingung sama kata-kata terakhirnya Mugen-Sieg. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuat yang WOW banget terjadi, yakni si Imajin itu jadi kecil!

"Hei! Kenapa gue jadi kecil begini?! Ha-hwaaa!"

BLUK!

"Rasain ini! Dasar imajin zebra sialaan!" Kesel Mugen-Sieg sambil nginjek-nginjek 'mini'-Imajin itu nyampe sebuah ledakan kaya petasan tikus yang sukses ngebakar kaki Mugen-Sieg!

"Ciat Ciat Ciaat! Sialan! Dasar imajin rendahan! Udah mati juga masih nyusahin gue!" Gerutu Mugen-Sieg sambil ngelepas Belt-nya dan ganti jadi Mugetsu-Form

"Haah... Untung semuanya sudah berakhir!" Lega Mugetsu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mencium bau gosong yang asalnya dari bawah. "Hm? Bau apa- GYAAA! Kaki gue kebakaar! Awas ya lo angsa sialan! Kalo gue balik ke kereta nanti, lo bakal gue jadiin angsa bakar!" Gerutu Mugetsu sambil loncat-loncatan dan ngipasin kakinya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ngeliat seorang remaja cowok seumurannya berambut coklat dan beriris orange lagi minum air mineral di galon -ralat- di botol minum sekali pake

"Woy! Itu elo sapa lo? Gue minta aer mineral boleh kagak? Kaki gue kebakar nih!" Panik Mugetsu. Yang dipanggil pun nengok ke arah Mugetsu dan langsung banjur kakinya Mugetsu pake air yang masih nyisa di botolnya

"Dah baikan?" Tanya cowok itu pake ekspresi datar sedatar papan talenan

"I-iya. Sankyuu! O namae wa?" Tanya Mugetsu sambil nyengir

"...Nogamiya, Shiki." Jawab cowok bernama Shiki itu

"Oh, Nogamiya toh? Nama gue Shiba Mugetsu! Panggil aja Shiba atou Mugetsu juga gapapa!" Girang Mugetsu sambil make sepatu yang tadi dia lepas. "Yoroshiku ne!"

"...Kalo gak keberatan, panggil gue Shiki!" Respon Shiki sambil langsung pergi ninggalin Mugetsu

"Hm... Kayanya gue bakal balik lagi ke DenLiner buat makan siang. Soalnya ini udah jam 13.11!" Kata Mugetsu ke dirinya sendiri sambil ngeliatin jam digitalnya

"Hm... Aha! Tuh ada pintu! Kata Ryoutarou-san 'kan kalo mau masuk DenLiner harus nemu pintu dulu! Nah, kebeltulan ini jam 13.12 dan... 13.13! Ayo masuuk!" Riang Mugetsu sambil ngebuka pintu itu dan hilang

Sementara di balik pohon, terlihat Shiki sedang berpikir keras sambil menatap ponsel model flip-nya. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih karna merasa ada seseorang yang juga hadir disitu

"...Gimana tugasnya?" Tanya Shiki tiba-tiba. Dan dari balik pohon maple yang cukup besar, muncul seorang gadis berambut perak dikepang 1 beriris merah darah dan memakai kacamata juga seragam sekolah

"Beres, Shi-kyan! Aku sudah merekam beberapa aksi dari Titik Unik tambahan itu. Liat deh!" Jawab gadis itu sambil ngeliatin layar hapenya ke hadapan muka Shiki. Shiki pun cuma senyum tipis ngeliat video rekaman partner-nya itu. "Apalagi yang harus kukerjakan, Shi-kyan?"

"Cari informasi tentang 4 Titik Unik dadakan itu. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Den-O maupun Zeronos. Atau bahkan New Den-O sekalipun!" Perintah Shiki. Gadis itu pun cuma nganggukin kepalanya dan langsung ngacir entah kemana. Sementara Shiki pun nyengir lagi sambil nutup hape-nya

"...Kau benar-benar partner yang bisa dipercaya, Ayumi..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yohoo minna! Anybody miss me? *digeplak*. Gomen Ryuuta gak apdet selama leubih dari sebulan. Ini karna tugas sekolah yang bejibun, fict-fict yang belom kelar, sekolah shift siang yang pastinya pulang sore, daan laain laaiin!**_

_**Ryuuta sengaja gak pake pembuka, soalnya, kenapa ya? Hm... Pengen aja sih, biar nyingkatin waktu. *geplaked again***_

_**Okey, Minna! Sekarang Ryuuta mau buka kotak review yang udah usang(?) Gegara gak pernah dibuka. Let's check it out!**_

_**.**_

_**3 Reviews - Tasya27 :**_

_**Ehehe... Gomen udah bikin tasya-chan nunggu lama. Hontou ni gooomeeeennnaaaasssaaaaiiii! *dibabuk Readers***_

_**Dan buat idenya, mungkin akan dipake di chappy selanjutnya. Jadi relax aja!**_

_**Uchiha Yue :**_

_**Haah? Saidai furura iru yo!(Terserah dirimu saja!)**_

_**.**_

_**Hyoosh, minna! Ada yang minat ninggalin ripiunya buat chappy ini? Onegai-shimasu! (*_*)/**_


End file.
